Gay Bars are Over Hyped
by TheForeverGirl20
Summary: "Lance wants to dance, but The Man won't let him!" Hunk says into Pidge's ear "Calm down Kevin Bacon," Pidge signature sarcasm rang through, which could be detected in any loud environment, "It was your idea to come here!" "Well excuse me if I just wanted to hangout and dance with my friends!" Lance yells back into their ear. Pidge scoffs, "More like dance with a certain Mullet


**Hey ya'll this was dumb idea i had after something like this happened to me in real life.**  
 **I JUST WANTED TO CELEBRATE PRIDE WITH MY FRIEND, OKAY?! Anyways, enjoy.**

The sound of club music filled the small space of the bar, so loud that one could feel the beat resonate in their chest. Dozens of hot bodies rubbing and pushing up against each other in time with the music. The wall adorned with various pride flags and other queer paraphernalia. People wall to wall with drinks in hand, talking over the loud music, living it and having just a gay old time.

All but three college students tucked in a back corner of the club, with obvious black marked X's on the backs of their hands.

The triad stood in an awkward semicircle around each other, as other patrons grazed by to get to the restroom. Perhaps standing right in between two restroom doors wasn't the smartest plan.

"I swear to god, if I had a nickel for every time someone grazed my boobs, I could pay my tuition," the smallest of the three yells over the blaring music.

"Pidge, you're on a full academic ride," the largest of the three retorts.

"I know!" They throw their tiny hand up, "It's just a saying that helps show how many people get all up in my titties!"

The bar's website had clearly stated 'College Night; 18+', but that didn't mean it was only going to be a bunch of college kids running around. There were people well into their twenties and thirties, even some older customers were looking grey in the face.

Lots of the folks here were paired off into couples, man with woman, man with man, woman with woman, or nonbinary it didn't matter, it was a Gay Bar. Their arms were lovingly wrapped around the shoulders or waists of their significant other, keeping close to their side.

That's all the Lance McClain could think about as his two friends raged on either side of him. Someone he could hold while dancing in a crowed gay bar downtown, and be held back.

Said friends, Hunk Garrett and Pidge Holt, were continuing their argument over Lance, though he didn't pay them any mind. Until he hears the sound of his name muffled over music.

Hunk had called him, "What do you think, Lance?"

Lance blinks, "Huh what, Pidge has small boobs?"

Pidge gasps, "Screw you, I'm not even wearing my binder!" They put their hands over their chest to shield anymore boob bumps with strangers.

Hunk puts a hand on Lance's shoulder "You okay dude?"

"Yeah, I'm fine big man, no worries." He looks to the oddly empty space in the bar for a cover story, "I just wish… they didn't block off the dance floor," it was good cover because it was true. here was a large group of people lined around the red velvet rope blocking them from dance floor and stage, and no one dared step over the line.

"They're just getting ready for the drag show."

"I know!" Lance whined. "But why couldn't they just have it open before hand?" he crosses his arm over his chest coving the cute blue crop top he picked out especially for tonight. "I wanna dance the night away!" He continued to pout.

"What did you say?!" Pidge yells over the music from a foot down.

The two taller boys lean down to accommodate their vertically challenged friend.

"Lance wants to dance, but The Man™ won't let him!" Hunk says into Pidge's ear

"Calm down Kevin Bacon," Pidge signature sarcasm rang through, which could be detected in any loud environment, "It was your idea to come here!"

"Well excuse me if I just wanted to hangout and dance with my friends!" Lance yells back into their ear.

Pidge scoffs, "More like dance with a certain Mullet, who's back at the dorm studying!"

"What?" Lance's voice cracks, which would be more embarrassing if the DJ hadn't just dropped that sick beat.

"They said you want to dance with Keith!" Hunk shouted with his hands cupped to his mouth to make sure is friend could hear.

Lance's face bursts into a pink mess "Shut up," he covers Hunk's mouth with his hand, "I heard them!"

"So you admit it!" Pidge proclaims.

"I admit I invited him out with us, but he's too much off a stick in the mud to have fun."

"Isn't he studying for the exam you two have on Wednesday?"

"Not the point, Hunk!"

Keith Kogane was Hunk's roommate, and at first Lance hated him for that very reason, he had stolen his best friend. Even though it was Lance's fault, he didn't sign up fast enough to be in the same dorm never mind the same room as Hunk. Now Lance lives across campus with some jerk roommate who keeps bringing his girlfriend over.

Fuck Rolo.

But Keith played of Lance's hate for him and even rile him up, and throw back insults just as fast as Lance. If Lance made fun of Keith's style, Keith would hit him back with a roast about his love life. It didn't help they also shared a class, they silently insult each during lectors. Soon it became their thing, if they passed each other around campus they'd great the other with a 'Hey, fucker,' or a 'Your Mullet looks mangy today.'

Keith would often tag along with Hunk to get food with Lance and Pidge; who apparently, he also knew because their brothers were friends. So even more reason to hate him, Keith was a friend stealer!

After a while their relationship had progressed to making fun of each other to making fun of other people together. Plus, Keith would always let Lance borrow his notes when he got too distracted. Later, they had grown so close by then that they would often go to lunch together, alone.

And somewhere in between Keith trying and failing not snorting at a joke Lance made in class, and late-night study sessions with extra caffeine. Lance had slowly and carefully developed a crush on his mullet-headed rival.

It had only hit Lance a week ago when Keith bought him a bagel when he left his keys and wallet back in his dormroom. Keith didn't hesitate to pay, he even gave him the softest smile when Lance had thanked him to which he replied, 'No prob.'

Lance knew he was smitten, and he began to take action after that. Enemies to Friends to hopefully something else…

"What even was your plan?" Pidge asks, "This obviously isn't Keith's scene." They gesture around the bar, catching a disco ball, a drag queen, and a man in a dilldo hat.

"Well, it wasn't anything extravagant," Lance huffs "I was just going to ask him to dance then maybe flirt a little. Then after a while a few seductive dance moves, I'd look into his eyes and confess my feelings. Which he would replicate, because look at me," He points to his face with a confident smirk, "Then we'd makeout on the dance floor and live happily ever after."

His two friends exchange a concerned look to the other, then back to the boy in blue. They shared a shared a physic link were they both said something along the lines of, _This boy desperate._

"Wow Lance," Hunk said slowly trying not to sound demeaning.

Pidge of course took the opposite route, "You really planed this out."

"Yeah and I did a lot of research to find a Gar Bar in the area that allowed college kids," he whines, "We could be stuck in a Bear Bar right now."

Hunk shivers, "Oh, no Bears get too sexual for my taste."

"You be the only one of us that fit in, buddy. You're like a hairless bear." Lance pats his big bear buddy on the back.

"Yeah, and I'm too ace and fem for that," Pidge chimes in, "and Lance is the King of Twinks."

"Hey!" Lance yells defensively, getting in Pidge's face "I am a Twunk, that is a combination Twink and Hunk!"

"Did you say my name?" Hunk asked from above.

Pidge lets out a frustrated growl, "It's too damn loud in here!"

Tonight was support to be fun and gay, he just wanted to be with his friends in a safe and queer place. Dancing the night way and leaving all this worries at the door. Plus, makeout with his best friend's roommate. But looking to his friends, Lance, saw the opposite was true. He notices their uncomfortable body language. Hunk was nervously looking around waiting for the opportunity to blot. While Pidge wore a pout on their face and had their arms crossed over their stomach

A sigh escaped Lance, "Look if nothing happens in the next 30 minutes we can leave." He didn't want to cause his friends discomfort for his selfish need to cut lose.

Hunk looked to him, "What no, we don't have to leave."

"Yeah tonight's your night."

"Are either of you having fun?" Lance asked with all seriousness

Both Pidge and Hunk were silent, their eyes avoiding Lane's line of sight.

"That's what I thought."

Lance looked around the bar once again, the walls were highlighted with ever changing spectrum of colors from projectors in the corners of the room. Despite the fun atmosphere and copious amounts of glitter, Lance interested began to drop. He really thought this would work out, but he was starting to doubt the hype of gay bars and bars in general.

Then it hit him, he was in a bar. And what's the one thing they have at bars that they legally could not have?

Alcohol. The solution and cause to all life's problems.

Booze was serve at bars, that's why people came and party.

"I guess you have to be drunk to enjoy Gay Bars." Lance stated not meaning for anyone else to hear.

Pidge cocked there head up in order to be heard, "It's a bar, what do think they have? Ice coffee?"

"Pidge I swear to God…" Lance grumbled under his breath and thankfully this time they hadn't heard him.

His eyes one again moved around the room, there was now more people sardined up against the rope that blocked the dance floor. More people were pouring in through the entrance, taking up any and all space left.

He, Hunk and Pidge were now flush against the wall behind them. And two Bears blocked their vision of the stage.

Lance sighed and looked down at his watch, not even ten minutes had past. Aggravated to no end, he'd came to a consensus.

"Fuck it, let's just leave." He yelled over thumping bass.

He didn't have to yell that loud because at this point both of his friends were jammed close enough to hear over the growing crowed.

"You sure?" Hunk yelled back.

Lance took one last glance around the room, "Yeah, I'm sure."

Hunk looks down to Pidge who shrugs and starts pushing through the crowd to the exist. They were small so they could easily slip through hoard of gays, the two older boys followed close behind.

The three college students pushed and weaved their way through the bar up to the entry way, eager to leave.

The cold night air hit their sweaty bodies with a rush of freedom. They could still hear the beat of the from within the bar, and the music ringing in their ears.

With all the new-found space, Pidge stretched their arms out. "Welp," they said popping the 'p', "Who's getting the Uber?"

Lance sighed, "I will." He was the reason they had such a shitty night, it was the least he could do after over hyping the experience at a Gay Bar.

 **Yeah this started out as a one shot, but nothing ever progress like i want so now its got muli chapters. OH WELL! Thanks for reading, kudos and comments give me strength so pls feed me.**


End file.
